Dog's Pizza (episode)
Transcript Suzy and Danny arrive at the local shops on their way home from playgroup Peppa: Hey, the toy shop. There are some great toys on sale! Suzy: Yeah, I want the toy kitchen and the toy science kit. Danny: I want the action figures. Peppa: I want this 'Puddles Alive' thing and it says that it's all the fun of muddy puddles without the mess! Suzy and Danny: The fun of muddy puddles without the mess, huh? Sounds good to us! Danny: Hey! It's Granny's pizzeria Dog's Pizza. Suzy: Mmm. That pizza looks good! Peppa: I'll just get Pedro and we can have some! Danny: But my uncle has a negative relationship with Coach Pony. (flashback to Operation : Ringside) Peppa: Oh, yeah. But I guess he IS the token nerd. But, anyway, let's go inside. go in to Dog's Pizza Suzy: *walks up to the counter* I'll have one four seasons pizza, please. Granny Dog: Okay. That'll be 8 dollars. Suzy: *gives Granny Dog 8 dollars* Peppa and Danny: Mmm, four seasons pizza! After the pizza cooked..... Granny Dog: *gives Peppa, Suzy and Danny the pizza* Pizza, pizza, pizza! Suzy and Danny eat it Emily: Oh, you're lucky they didn't kick you out of this high class place! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: Emily Elephant and her walky-talky girls Brianna and Lisa are here!?!?!?!? Granny Dog: Emily! Lisa! Brianna! Dog's Pizza is open to everyone except for Coach Pony! Emily: Even that horrible puddle-jumping Peppa and that big fat Suzy? Suzy: Why does everyone pick on me 'cause of my weight!?!? Granny Dog: Don't say that about Peppa and Suzy and don't say anything about Danny. He's my grandson. Emily: Danny? He's hot! But Peppa jumps in puddles, Suzy is so fat and Pedro, even Peppa calls him a nerd! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Granny Dog: Just stop saying that, girls! Now, who would like our new Big Burger in addition to the pizza they've already had? Peppa: Burger? But you only sell pizza! Granny Dog: Oh no, if you look around, you'll see we sell much more than just pizza. There's an ice cream machine over there. And on that screen above us, you'll see ads for things like chips, lemonade and ice cream. Suzy: So we'll be having a burger and chips, Granny Dog! Granny Dog: Okay! After the burger and chips cooked..... Granny Dog: *gives Peppa, Suzy and Danny their burgers and chips* Here's your food! Suzy and Danny eat their food Suzy: Now let's have some goes of the ice cream machine because I love ice cream! *goes to the ice cream machine and makes herself a vanilla ice cream with a chocolate topping and eats it* Mmm! Vanilla with a splash of chocolate sauce! Danny: Now me! Now me! *goes to the ice cream machine and makes himself an ice cream with one scoop of banana and one scoop of choc* Yum! Choc and banana! Peppa: My turn! My turn! *goes to the ice cream machine and makes herself a strawberry ice cream* Yummy! Strawberry! Danny: Hey look! There were free toys in our pizza boxes! Peppa: Really? Suzy: I gotta see this. Suzy and Danny get their free toys and see the clock tower over the road telling the time to go to the gang's treehouse Peppa: Thanks for that delicious food, Granny Dog! Granny Dog: You're most welcome. And do you know why our pizza is so delicious? Peppa and Suzy: Why? Granny Dog: Because we make our pizza from dough made fresh every day, never frozen. Peppa and Suzy: Wow! Danny: Yup, that's just what we do here. Make pizza from dough made fresh. Frozen pizza is too cold for us. Peppa: Anyway, bye, Granny Dog! Granny Dog: Bye, Peppa! Bye, Suzy! Bye, Danny! Suzy and Danny go to the treehouse Mummy Pony: *drops off Pedro* Bye, Pedro! Pedro: Bye, Mum! *goes into the treehouse and meets up with Peppa, Suzy and Danny* Peppa: Oh, Pedro. You should have been Dog's Pizza! Danny: It's ran by my granny! Pedro: Pizza, sounds yummy Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks to Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks